No Need For Prying Eyes
by Loverpuppy
Summary: Umm yeah, first story. The twins get busy ; Lol read it to find out more? If.. that wasn't enough for you?
1. Intrigue

_**(~Hehe, Hello! I'm umm.. Abby. And this is mah first story :DD So that's why I'm all geeky and stupid ish. So yeeeahhh maannn.. But anyway, it's sucky, but it's worth reading, so I won't stall you anymore!**_

_**Baii! Abby~)**_

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru breathed, causing Hikaru to shiver. The elder twin shut his eyes, and remembered.

He remembered all the times he and his brother had faught, the way Kaoru's lips curled back as he screamed...how hard it was to stay angry at him. He remembered all the water they'd wasted on pointless water-gun fights, pretending to be oposing military force leaders, and how wonderful it was watching Kaoru pump the shaft of that gun... He remembered all the ice cream sundaes they'd shared; all the times the melty vanilla spilled innocently over the corner of Kaoru's lips...how arousing it was to watch him lick it clean..

Hikaru realized how sick he was. And at that very moment; staring down at Kaoru beneath him, panting...sweating...those gorgeous half-lidded eyes staring back up at him; he didn't care.

~**EARLIER THAT NIGHT~**

Hikaru sat on their bed, flipping the pages of a new manga that he'd pick up from the shop several hours previous. The door swung open and the light flickered on. Hikaru peeked out from under his bed sheets, and feeling no need to keep on his flashlight anymore, he flicked it off.

"Oi, Kaoru." He smiled. Kaoru returned the favor, but Kaoru's mouth wasn't at the top of his interest list at the moment.

Hikaru's eyes gazed greedily over Kaoru, his hair damp and mussy from the shower (and of course the frenzied towel drying afterward),his upper half, still covered in soapy water due to Kaoru's terrible job of drying-off, his lower half, barely covered by that evil little piece of fabric. Hikaru bit his lip.

"Y-You should probably get ready for school...t-the limo will be here shortly..uhh.." He stood up, somewhat awkwardly, the blanket he'd been hiding under still draped over his frame, hanging over his head like an unfinished hoodie. He jogged to the door, dropping in a dead sprint when he reached the hall. Kaoru just stared after, watching the blanket flutter to the floor, his brother sprint off down the stairs, and the dust cloud settle from the sudden rush of excitement, then lack of it. He couldn't help but be confused.

** ~LATER AT SCHOOL~**

Class was far from over, and Hikaru couldn't take it any longer... Watching Kaoru sit there and bite at his pencil innocently, but seductively. He rose up from his chair.

"B-Bathroom!" Hikaru called out as he ran from the room. Hikaru sprinted down the halls, passing curious students and furious teachers, including an extremely pissed-off librarian, who called after him for interrupting her reading with his incredulous elephant-like stomping. He ran all the way to the bathroom and into a stall, where he ripped away his slacks and boxers, quickly wrapping a hand around his arousal.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He needed this. Kaoru was teasing him...he was! "Mmmph...!" Hikaru moaned, quickening his pace, imagining Kaoru there, propped up on their bed... Then he heard a gasp. He looked around, but saw no one. Was someone there? Or was his imagination just making it better and better for him? He decided to go with the second choice and carried on. Ohh..just wait til he and Kaoru got home...

** ~BACK TO THE BEDROOM~**

Hikaru tightened his grasp around Kaoru's wrists, pinning them on either side of his head. Kaoru's cheeks turned a severely kinky shade of rosey pink. Hikaru bit his lip. "It'll be hard to hold back..." He thought to himself; watching Kaoru writhe around, quivering beneath him.

Hikaru leaned forward, pressing his lips to Kaoru's neck, slipping one of his hands away from Kaoru's wrist to pull Kaoru's tie free from his beautiful frame, needing no prying eyes to watch what he planned to do.

Kaoru was his. All his. And for a moment, Hikaru considered himself a Christian, and he looked up at the ceiling and thanked god for what he'd given him - his beautiful Kaoru.

** KAORU'S POV**

"H-Hikaru..." Kaoru breathed, pleading as he somehow managed to find the bed. Hikaru visably shivered, and Kaoru toppled backwards onto the bed. Hikaru didn't take much time til' he found himself right on top of his younger twin brother. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru, who appeared to be lost in thought. "H...H-Hikaru...please...-" He was cut short by his own gasp, his head flying back to meet the awaiting pillow. He closed his eyes. "God this is so wrong...but why does it feel so right...?" He asked himself. Hikaru's lips were pressed against his neck, and he felt his tie fly off. "First the tie...what next..." He thought.

Hikaru was taking control. Hikaru was making him his little submissive toy. And for the first time in Kaoru's life, of all the times Hikaru had angered him with his controlling nature, Kaoru didn't care.

** ~EARLIER THAT NIGHT~**

Kaoru ran his slender fingers through his wet, ginger hair. He looked himself in the eye through the mirror and sighed. He wasn't nearly as beautiful as Hikaru... Hikaru was perfect! "Oh well.." He thought outloud. He pulled on a towel and walked out of the room, where he met Hikaru's prying eyes.

"Oi, Kaoru." Hikaru said, smiling. He smiled back. God he's got a beautiful smile... Suddenly Hikaru straighted out, jumping out of bed like something bit him. Kaoru opened his mouth as if to speak, but Hikaru beat him to it.

"Y-You should probably get dressed...the limo will be here shortly...uhh..." Just as soon as he's stood up, Hikaru was out the door. Kaoru stared after him, bewildered. "well..That was odd." He thought. But he shrugged it off, deciding it'd be better to just get dressed as he'd said instead of ponder on what was the problem.

** ~LATER AT SCHOOL~**

Kaoru was nibbling on his pencil, when all of the sudden Hikaru burst out of his desk-chair. "B-B-Bathroom!" He called out as he pounced out the room. He looked like a hungry lion that had just spotted a gazelle. He looked after him, shocked, and called out the same.

"Uhh...bathroom." He said, following as quickly as possible in his brother's foot steps.

Kaoru followed him all the way to the student bathroom, of course after giving his condolences to all the angry teachers they'd passed.

He walked in just in time to hear a muffled "Mmph..." and raised an eyebrow. He peeked under each and every stall until he saw a pair of brown dress shoes. Both eyebrows were raised now in utter curiousity. Kaoru got up on his tiptoes and peered over the top of the stall, only to spy on his older twin brother, wanking in the student bathroom!

He stared in awe, watching as his brother picked up the pace, leaning back against a wall. He gasped, ducking back down against the door and pulling off his own slacks, only to manhandle his own arousal as well. Kaoru kept a hand against his mouth to drown out his own sounds, and simply brought himself to bliss on his brother's. Just as his brother and he had finished, he darted out of the room without so much as a sound.

**_(~Well! Isn't that just dandy :] Now, I'm not planning on writing the rest.. unless someone asks me to. I mean, I really love the pairing HikaKao, and I'm really itching to write a sex scene between the two :] So.. yeah! Tell me what you think, any suggestions, requests, blah blah blah!_**

**_Sincerely yours,_**

**_ Abby ~)_**


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everybody :D

I got a couple of requests to continue my story, so as asked, I will :)

Sorry.. about this little.. awkward.. author note. It's.. umm.. just to tell you :D Since I'm too lazy for individual notes. But yeah, working on the next chapter now!

So yeah! Be expectin' it sometime soon!

~Abby, Always


End file.
